A Happy Birthday
by AnomolyInPi-Minor
Summary: … an unexpected present. Loosely set sometime after season 5.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine as usual.

Thanks to my friend Jonna for trying to spell check and giving a second opinion. Any mistakes left are my fault.

Authors note: I should better learn for my summer exams at the university … but this was way more fun to do. Hope you have some fun with it too.

A happy birthday

Alan had set up the whole house beautiful for his birthday party. The table was already nearly completely set just the still brewing coffee and tea were missing. He had prepared most of it yesterday evening and in the morning. With Charlie out of the house spending the night over at Amitas place it was a way easier task to do. No last minute chaos he had to plan about.

Don was the first one to arrive with Robin this afternoon. Both were looking casual and good, relaxed. Having the weekend completely off and not even being on call for backup for the first time in weeks had done it. Soon after that a like always fidgety Charlie came in with Amita. His son seemed… he couldn't really place it instantly and before he could get a closer look the door bell ring again indicating that more guests were arriving. Soon the living room was filled with a lot of happy and relaxed people, more or less relaxed. Two of them or more one of them seemed to be nervous but had managed it so far not to make it known among the others. Charlie was a nerve wreck and Amita feared that she would follow this path as the room got fuller of people

They hadn't expected so many people to be here. Just a small celebration in the family as it usual was: just Alan, Don with Robin and the two of them. But Family had gotten bigger over the years and month and especially during the last weeks. The Collages of Alan's sons had become friends… were parts of the family themselves now. An occasion like that showed it clearly. So Alan had invited all of them over for a lazy weekend to celebrate. And when Alan offered to do a barbeque in the evening nobody thought of saying no.

The presents every person had insisted on bringing laid nearby on one of the smaller tables. Always it was not just a card but a piece more personal that showed just how much they cared about their all "dad". Alan was a voice of wisdom and experience to them. Someone you could go to when you were in the need of advice.

Even Megan who was there for the weekend visiting not only Larry but all others of them as well was here now and had brought something. It was a good book that she had found in D.C. about city planning. The whole city of D.C. was a planned city and a dream for everyone of Alan's business. Larry had brought some good wine from the area of a conference he just came back from. Colby brought golf stuff and David had given him a chess set made for outside conditions. The Eppes would finally be able to play outside on the yard table without having to spend too much off attention into not ruining the old nearly antic wooden chessboard and pieces.

Don and Robin had totally surprised him with the cards for the sold out concert. How had his oldest even known that he had wanted to go there? He hadn't even told Charlie because he was sure he wouldn't get the tickets anyway and don't want the odds for that …or his son trying to do the impossible. Must be the detective senses Don had. He was a fed after all, and somewhere that must come from. Charlie and Amita had so far not made their move he noticed. They had both just given him the congratulations when they had arrived earlier. Shortly after them all others had appeared and they never really had a chance for it he suddenly noticed. He didn't expect them all to have presents but he was sure that this two had something too. They would do this when everyone was settled after tea, coffee and cake. The coffeepot indicated that it was ready to be served so that he asked everyone to sit down on the food laden table. He had barely managed to place the muffin and cookie plate on it Liz and Nikki had brought with them. Self-baked and they smelled like that, in the best way they could. He had more than once noticed several different people observing the crowd off humans trying to detect the perfect moment to sneak something away as an early snack. It was plenty there of everything and they would get it in just a few.

When everybody was settled he suddenly noticed that Amita and Charlie were chatting quietly once again. They did it more often than usual through the afternoon. Both were appearing slightly nervous to him. He would find out about It soon enough. All FBI agents were relaxed so it couldn't be something bad or work related. Some of them had actually noticed to now. They were getting quieter, trying to listen to the barely hearable conversation. Don looked at Alan then at the presents on the little table nearby seeming to do an inventory of it. He too suddenly seems to notice that a present on the table was still missing. Two of them actually but that only Don knew.

"Hey Chucky… forgot something? "Don indicated to the table.

Charlie looked up from Amitas face and to Don, then to where his brother was indicating at. He also noticed the innocent looks of the others that tried hard not to look like they had tried to eardrop the talk between the couple. Charlie blushed and stood up. Going over to the pack he had brought back over earlier with him from Amita. He pulled out two little wrapped packages about the size of a paperback book. Laying them down in front of Alan he quickly sat down back on his place. Laying his arm around Amita and looking even more uncomfortable and nervous than he had a minute ago. And Amita now looked nervous too. Don had honestly no idea why. The others noticing the a little weird being behavior maybe thought it was about the content of the wrapping paper but Don knew exactly what was inside of them and it just couldn't be the reason.

Alan put down the first layer of papers in front of him. Out came what Don had expected him to find. Something Alan had complaint about not having for a while now. Cleaning all the shelves and cupboards Alan had found out that there were no really recent pictures of the two of his sons. Charlie had taken care of that. Out of the wrapping paper had come a nice picture of Don and Robin in a wooden frame that would match to the already existing interior perfect. Charlie had wanted to get him a newer picture of Amita and himself but had taken the freedom to add one of Don and Robin too .He had asked Don through which picture to take even if he already had a favorite. Charlie's favorite had been one of Dons favorites too. So one had lead to the next and Charlie had get both made and framed in the old looking wooden frames. Both were now standing in front of Alan who had a little teary eye.

"Thank you. These are just perfect." He said wiping his eye with one hand

_It's time to look calmer now, Chuck_. But suddenly Don noticed that one of the two packages still laid unopened in front of Alan on the table. Seeing his brother carry two packages he had assumed each on would contain one of the photos. Now having both of them revealed and one package still unopened he had no clue what would be in it. He was curios. He looked at Charlie questionably when Alan whipped his eyes again and picked the second present up to unwrap it. If it was possible he would say Charlie and Amita had just tensed even more. Amita played with the ring on her finger till Charlie took her hand into his in an unconscious gesture. Seems like they were about to find out the reason for the nervousness now.

"I should not open this. … can't be better" Alan was muttering to himself. He had said it with a half grin because he also had noticed what happened around the table.

Charlie looked about to die on this words and the others about to burst of tension.

"Just do it dad" Don said, just as Alan got the last piece of wrappings down.

It was now quit in the room. Even the underlying babbling and chatting had stopped.

Another photo frame appeared but with Alan leaning back and sitting at the head of the table he was the only one able to see the content of the picture so far.

Don had expected a lot, but nothing like this. The room was quiet, strength with the curiosity, nervousness and... Shock?

Alan had gone from clueless to white as a wall now, still starring at the image between his hands. His hands started to shake a little. Then in a fast move that made everyone flinch he jumped up, letting the frame fall over on the images side and got up as quickly as he could over to the side of the table were Amita and Charlie were sitting. He hugged both of them crying and grinning at the same time babbling incomprehensible words.

"You okay dad? "Don asked

Alan couldn't get a word out so he just indicated at the table were the picture was still laying unseen from the rest of the people. Don picked it up looking at it and had all of a sudden the whole living room except the 3 still hugging/ crying ones next to him or standing behind him. All were looking at the cause of reaction of Alan's sudden unexpected burst. At first the picture said nothing to anyone of them. But that was just for a second or two until he heard an "oh my god" from Robin at first. Then the other started to react too.

The picture was nearly all black with some white unconnected lines on it and some numbers and letters on the sides. In a corner was Amitas name printed. No real photo just a print it seemed to be a print of an ... _Oh my god_ he suddenly noticed after a few seconds that felt like an eternity now what he was looking at.

It was an ultrasound picture. With the name on it this had to be an ultrasound picture of Amita… but that would mean... _Oh my god _He just looked down at one of the first pictures of his future niece or nephew. He was going to be an uncle. Charlie was going to be a father. Alan would finally get those grandchildren he begged for since … ever.

"That was unexpected" Megan hit the point.

"Congrats whiz kid" Colby added with a grin.

The girls just started squeezing now about the soon-to- come baby. The girls that Don knew kicking in doors and handling guns as an everyday business acted like … school girls, teenagers. He would dare to say something about that because he was sure they would go back into work mode to pay him pack in a matter of seconds.

Don stared back down at the picture in his hands for a long while. The sound of his father using a handkerchief brought him back to reality. He looked to the other side of the table to his family. Charlie having his arm still around Amita… the other half raised hugging the crying Alan… he, Don would be an uncle soon. Once again Charlie had beating him about something. And he could not care less.

He hugged Robin and kissed her lightly then whispering soft words into her ear: "I guess we are out of this discussion for a while now." She chuckled.

"Yeah could possibly be. But maybe your dad insists on playmates. "

"Mates? I always thought one alone is trouble but you already think of the whole issue in plural?" He kissed her again grinning. He was over the first shock now and his humor came back.

They both got up joining the party that had developed around the places of Amita and Charlie to join in the congratulations.

Hell of a party they had to celebrate now.

End.

Authors note: That's it for today. Have a nice weekend everybody. And if you got a minute feel free to send me your opinion.


End file.
